Help Me
by thefaultinourfunnystory
Summary: Tris is a depressed, confused girl who is living her life with as little social interaction as possible. Four is the popular kid at school, but at home he's an abused, broken boy. How will they heal? Or will they forever be broken?
1. Chapter 1

**Tris POV**

I don't want to be here. And by here I don't mean this small town. Or even this state or country. I mean this world. But I'm here and everyone says that everyone has a purpose so I guess I'm here for a reason.

Personally, I can't see what good I could do. I'm just a small, weak, emotionally messed up girl. What could I possibly do to make my life have meaning? I'm probably one of those people who are just here to help others achieve their purposes.

Then again, I don't really interact with other people so I'm not quite sure how I could affect other lives, but whatever. I'll just keep on living but not really living. Blending into the background, complaining about how shitty and fucked up my life is. Being boring, old me.

**Four POV**

It's not easy having two personalities. One who is a perfect, happy, popular, mysterious, jock called Four. That's who all my friends and classmates know. The other one is the weak, scared, little boy I am at home.

You see my dad abuses me. He whips me with his belt, slaps me, kicks me, shoves me in the closet, and makes me feel worthless. Everyday I say to myself, "This will be the day I stand up to my dad," but that never happens.

I love my life with my friends, but the second I get home; I lose my will to live. No one understands my pain. My friends would probably support me, but they would never look at me the same way if they knew. And they could never really understand how it feels to want to live, but want to die at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris POV**

Winter break just ended so back to the hellhole called school must I go.

School. The place of my torment. I mean, I guess it's not really _that _bad, but still. I have to spend the whole day seeing all of these happy, normal people who know why they're here. The people who are actually going to have an impact on this world.

I don't really do much in school. I spend most of my time trying to blend into the crowds and not be noticed. I sit in the corner of the classroom and do the minimum amount of work necessary to pass.

Most of my fellow classmates probably think I'm stupid but the opposites actually true. I used to be a straight A student until I realized how purposeless getting straight A's and doing well in school is given that my life purpose is to just help others achieve their purposes. Why do I need to do well in school to accomplish that? What's the point of getting good grades if their not going to help me later on?

Another misconception about me is that I either dislike or have something against my fellow classmates, or people in general. I actually see nothing wrong with any of my fellow people. If anything, I'm happy for most of them. At some point in their lives, they will all do something to better this world, so what's to hate?

The only people I'm even remotely jealous of are the actors. When I say actors, I don't mean the people you see on TV or in the movies. I mean the people who act like the normal, happy people. They have friends, a social life, and are sometimes even popular, but when they think no one's looking they let their darker side show.

I wish I was able to do that. Push my problems into the back of brain and forget they even exist for a while. To have a normal life, instead of my fucked up one. Sadly for me, that's not the case.

**Four POV**

School stars back up today. I know this sounds kind of strange, but I'm really looking forward to going back. I mean I get to escape my dad _and_ see my friends again. What could be better?

The only problem with school is there's always the chance someone might see my scars or bruises. I try my best to hide them, but I can't control everything that happens.

There's also this girl who is always staring at me with this weird expression on her face. She's not like the other girls who stare at me lustfully or anything like that. She's a wallflower. I don't even know her name. I think that she either knows or suspects something is fucked up in my life and I'm not sure I want to know how she knows.

Maybe it's just because she's observant? Or maybe she's going through something too? I'd like to try and talk to her at one point but I can't. At school, she's always either nowhere to be found or runs away whenever I try to approach her.

I can't see her after school cause I have to go straight home to try and avoid part of my dad's wrath or I'm doing something with my friends right after school and praying my dad is passed out drunk somewhere.

Maybe I'll finally be able to find out who this girl is and what she knows about me? Or maybe I'll still be left wondering who she is.


	3. Chapter 3

Tris POV

When I got to my locker this morning, all the popular kids were hanging out at Four's locker. His locker is two down from mine so; I had to push through his friends and all the bitchy girls who are always following him around.

I always try to get my stuff from my locker as quickly as possible because Four stares at me with this weird, suspicious look. He's even tried to approach me several times but I always manage to get away before he can say anything to me.

He never noticed me until about a year ago. That was the day that he was running late to class and dropped his binder. When he bent down, his shirt came un-tucked so part of his back was visible.

It was pretty gruesome, even though only about an inch of his back visible. There were old scars that didn't seem to have healed properly, along with a bunch of fresh cuts and bruises.

From that day on, I have been suspicious of him being an actor. I try to think of it as some accident he got in, but the way his back looked didn't fit that theory. Also, the way he's been trying to talk to me makes me think that something else happened and he doesn't want me to say anything.

Today was the first time I actually considered talking to him. Maybe I will be able to solve the mystery of Four but who am I kidding? Once Four talks to me even just once, he'll see how shitty of a person I am and make me the laughing stock of the school.

Just the thought of all that attention scares me. But anyway, my school day was pretty normal. That is until I was called to the office during the last period of the day.

Four POV

When I arrived at my locker this morning, the usual group of sluts was already there. They were convinced that today, by some miracle, I would finally acknowledge them. And just like every other day, they were mistaken. My friends were also there, of course. Them, I was happy to see. The others, not so much.

Another one of my "morning traditions" is watching the mystery girl rush to her locker, grab her stuff as fast as humanly possible, and then running away. As always, she arrives at her locker, which is just a few down from mine, about 5 minutes after I arrive to my locker.

Now don't think of me as a stalker, cause I'm not, but every morning I watch her at her locker. None of my friends ever notice because they're too busy talking about a party, or this person's relationship. I'm trying to figure out not only how much this mystery girl knows about me, but how she knows and understands that it's not something that should be broadcasted to the world.

On another kind of related topic, my dad was passed out drunk this morning, so I got out of the house without a beating. For most people that's a pretty strange thing to be grateful for. For me though, it's like a gift from God himself. It means that I don't need to worry about blood leaking through my shirt, or covering up any bruises. It means I don't have to act like everything is normal, when in reality I'm in crippling pain.

I had an excellent, normalish day. That is, until I got called to the office in the middle of my last period of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Tris POV

As soon as the announcement ended, half the class turned around and stared at me, while the other half was trying to figure out who the hell Tris Prior was. I slowly stood up and walked out of the classroom. The teacher was trying to tell me something, but to be honest- I didn't give a fuck. I mean, I had literally been given a free pass to just leave class in the middle of instruction. It could be a life or death situation.

I don't really care if it's a life or death situation though. In those situations, if I die, then it's my time to die. If I live, then I'm supposed to keep living. It's simple really. People overdramaticise that phrase. I guess most people want to keep living and that's why a life or death situation is such a huge deal, but still.

But back to my office excursion. I just expected I needed to get some paper or had a phone call. I never could have imagined that this office visit would so drastically change my life.

I walked into Ms. Matthews's office and sat in the big blue plush chair she has for students to sit in. Ms. Matthews slowly turned around in her chair with a huge back like they do in all of those weird dramatic scenes on TV and in movies.

A brief summary of what she said, since she uses really intelligent sounding phrases and words that no normal person would use is as follows; She's noticed how my grades have been falling and how I have no interaction with my fellow classmates.

I was like, so what? What I do is not your problem; so why the fuck do you care. But she continued and it only got worse. There was another student who while his social interaction was pretty good, seemed to be distant and whose grades were also falling.

The last part was the absolute worse. She told me that me and this boy would met tomorrow and that we would be required to spend the whole school day together _and _do homework together. If I don't cooperate, I will be forced to do a presentation on the benefits of social interaction for teens in front of the whole school. There was no way in hell I was doing that.

So she was basically forcing me to be social. How am I supposed to hide my shitty opinions on life and school and such from this guy? He'll probably tell everyone in school and not only will everyone know how fucked up I am, but all their attention will also be one me. That's not just one punishment, but two! What the hell?!

Four POV

After I got called to the office, everyone in my class yelled, "Ohhhhh! Four's in trouble!" I wanted to yell shut the fuck up to them, but instead I just laughed it off. That's what school Four would do.

During my walk of "shame" to the office, I kept wondering why I was called to the office. Did someone find out about my dad? Did the mystery girl tell someone who reported it to the police or office? Or did she tell them herself? Or am I just overreacting?

I kept telling myself I was overreacting. I mean, it was probably just that I needed to help out some new student or a schedule change. Please let it be a schedule change! Then I might be able to escape some of the sluts in my classes who are constantly trying to get me to go out with them or something like that.

After I entered Ms. Matthews's office, I sat in the big blue plush chair in her office. The last time I sat in that chair, it was after Zeke, my best friend, and I vandalized the cafeteria with shaving cream on Aprils Fools day. That was so much fun.

Ms. Matthews did her signature dramatic chair turn and just stared telling me her opinion. I apparently have been more "distant" lately. I have no idea what it means, but it probably has to do with my curiosity over the mystery girl. My grades have also been falling, which is a result of not having time to study or do homework once I got home because of my dad.

Now I'm stuck hanging out with some anti-social girl whose grades are also falling. Yay! Not. I have to spend the whole school day with her and do my homework with her. At least I'll actually be able to do my homework at last. Plus my schedule is being changed to match hers.

Hopefully my dad doesn't find out. If he does, he'll just call me a failure and blame me for all of both of our problems.

I get to find out what girl I'm stuck being "friends" with tomorrow. Fingers crossed it's not one of the sluts. But with my luck, it will be.


	5. Chapter 5

Tris POV

Ugh! Today's the first day of Ms. Matthews's social experiment. I wonder who will be my knight in shining armor? The one who will pull me out of my so-called self-destructive ways. Please note the sarcasm.

I'm just sitting here on the wall in front of the school waiting for him. We were supposed to meet here 10 minutes ago, but Mr. Cool Guy can't seem to give a shit about showing up on time to meet the depressed, fucked up, at risk girl he's being forced to spend time with. Doesn't that make me feel great.

Ms. Matthews gave me a piece of paper before I left her office telling me that I was supposed to meet my "friend" right here 15 minutes before the bell rings. Now I'm going to be late for class, drawing even more attention to my self than if I had walked in on time with a cool kid.

And here he comes. Only, let me check my watch, 12 minutes 23.56 seconds late. He has a hood pulled over his face so I can't see who he is and I don't think he sees me. I yell out to him and he turns my direction and finally lifts his head.

Shit. That was literally the first thought in my head after seeing who it is. Four. The Four. The most popular guy in school and the guy with the scars. I must be mistaken. There is no way in hell Four can be my new "buddy."

Four isn't distant; he's the most popular person in the whole school. And he's a solid A B student, why would he be having problems with his grades? Not to mention that being seen with Four would cause me to be the talk of the school and topic of lots of gossip and rumors. Just the thought makes me shiver.

The slight bit of hope I had of staying under everyone's radar was crushed when Four asked if I was the girl he was supposed to meet. I'm screwed.

After I confirmed that yes I apparently was the girl he was supposed to meet, he seemed a bit excited. I knew it wasn't because he was hoping it was me he was stuck spending time with. I mean, who would want to be stuck hanging out with that weird, outcast girl. Plus I would just drag him down the social ladder.

So I straight out asked him why he was so excited. His answer slightly shocked me. I say slightly because I saw it coming in some sense, but hearing him say it out loud was surprising. He got to escape the sluts that purposefully transferred into his classes in the beginning of the year.

Since he was adapting my schedule, and it was too late in the year to switch classes except in special circumstances, like ours, there was no way they could follow him. Our lockers are already near each other so that isn't a problem. I guess it's time for this "experiment" to begin.

Four POV

My dad was really bad this morning. Something happened at his work last night, so he woke up this morning hung-over and in a terrible mood. That didn't fare well for me.

I accidently left my backpack in the hallway and he stumbled over it. This lead to him punching me repeatedly until I finally collapsed. He then proceeded to whip me with his belt. Eventually I passed out.

Once I came back to my senses, I realized I was going to be late for school. At first I though that it wasn't really that big of a deal, so I took my time cleaning myself up and finishing packing for school.

I got in my car and drove to school without a care in the world because all the teachers love me and won't give me detention or anything for being late. After I parked and was walking towards the school building, I noticed a girl sitting on the wall near he entrance to the school building looking pissed.

I wondered what shit was bothering her and then I realized that the partnership Ms. Matthews set up began today. Then it clicked that she was probably the girl I was supposed to meet and that she's probably mad at me. It's only been less than an hour and I've already fucked up. She must think I'm a dick.

I looked up and noticed it was the mystery girl. I don't mean to be rude because I know she's probably been through a lot of shit, but I don't see how Ms. Matthews thinks my problems are anywhere near as bad as this girl's. And she doesn't even know what my actual problems even are.

I confirmed my hypothesis by asking her if she was who I was supposed to meet, to which she replied that yes, she was in fact the girl I was supposed to meet. It then finally dawned on me that we had completely different schedules. That means I would have all new classes and escape the sluts in my other classes. On top of that our lockers are already near each other, so I won't have to move all my stuff.

The only down side is that my popularity will be dragged down a lot by spending time with this mystery girl. Hopefully my friends will be able to see past this so I won't lose them. Other than that, this experiment is going much better than I could have hoped for.


	6. Chapter 6

Tris POV

After getting our stuff from our lockers, Four and me walked to my, and now our, first period. We're late, obviously, because someone, cough cough Four, is too big of a deal to worry about showing up on time to his meeting with the messed up girl. The teacher begins to lecture me about showing up late, but Four, being my knight in shining armor, tells the teacher it's his fault that I'm late, saving me, his damsel in distress, from detention.

I start to walk to my normal seat in the back of the classroom where no one notices me. Then my dear old buddy Four tells me he got me a seat next to him in the front of the fucking room. Like what the hell. He then elaborates that we have to sit next to each other as part of the program.

That earned him some sympathy all right. I swear to god everyone said something along the lines of, "Poor Four. I'm so sorry that you have to hang out with that piece of shit. I don't know how you'll survive." I mean, seriously, I was standing right there and could hear everything they said.

I didn't acknowledge them in keeping with my typical behavior. I just sat in the seat Four saved for me and looked straight ahead. Four started talking to the rest of the kids in the class. They all crowded around the desk he was sitting at meaning that, since I was sitting next to him they were also crowded around my desk.

I was beginning to freak out because some of the kids tried talking to me when the teacher finally returned from wherever the hell she went and finally began class.

The main problem with sitting in the front is that the teacher thinks that they can call on you. I mean I probably answered 25% of the questions that were asked.

Once that class was over we attended our other six classes. They all went pretty similarly to first period except we weren't as late. The only other semi-interesting part of the day was lunch. Lunch brought up the question of how far are we going to take this. Are we going to go full out and actually sit with each other at lunch or are we going to try and find a loophole and sit apart? Apparently Four doesn't want to risk doing the wrong thing and getting in trouble because he dragged me to sit with him and all of his friends.

His actual friends, as in the ones who don't idolize him like he's some god aren't that bad. After a few failed attempts at starting a conversation they took the hint that I wasn't in the mood to make friends or be friendly. I don't see how they could possibly stand all the girls, and even guys, who are constantly coming up to the table to try and become buddy-buddy with Four. I was actually impressed with how they handled it. I'm starting to believe that all of their free time is dedicated to coming up with things to say to scare off those kids.

A few kids who came up made snarky comments about me sitting there and how if they let fuckups like me sit there than why shouldn't they be able to sit there. I along with everyone else at the table just ignored them. Apparently I also scare some kids since they would begin to approach the table, see me, and then turn back to their tables. That was definitely the most interesting lunch I've had in a while.

Four POV

I feel really bad about being late and causing my mystery girl to be late as well. My friends Zeke and Uri are also probably pissed at me for messing up our normal morning routine. I follow the girl; I really need to learn her name, to her and now our first period. The teacher starts lecturing the girl, who I now know is named Beatrice, about being late. I just flash the teacher my apparently winning smile and tell her it's all my fault that she's late and save both of us from detention.

Beatrice doesn't seem very grateful to me given that I just saved her from detention. She just starts to walk to the back of the room. There were two perfectly good seats in the front of the classroom, so I sat in one and saved the other for Beatrice. I yell to her that I got her a seat. She gave me this evil look so I elaborated that we had to sit together as part of the program. That got her to trudge up to the front of the room and sit next to me.

Beatrice just sat down and stared straight ahead so I started talking to other kids in the class. The teacher left to make sure that I was actually in this class so it was just the kids in the classroom. A lot of the kids were telling me how sorry they were that I had to spend time with Tris. At first I was confused about who they were talking about until I heard Beatrice quietly laugh to herself, though I don't think she realized she did. Tris must be her nickname.

After a little while, some of the kids started talking to Tris and I could tell she was starting to freak out. Then the teacher finally returned from the office and started class. The rest of our classes went in a similar fashion. I'm still trying to figure out why Tris seems to hate me so much. The most interesting part of the day was by far lunch.

Tris avoided all of my friend's attempts at conversation. She made it very clear that she didn't want to sit with us but I've been through enough shit today that I don't need Ms. Matthews on my back about not going full out on this project. I think Tris was impressed at some of the things my friends said to the kids who came up to our table. I was also kind of surprised at some of the things kids said to Tris. She handled it really well though. Hopefully the rest of this experiment will be better than school was today. Not a great start.


	7. Chapter 7

Tris POV

After school, Four and all his buddies had plans, so I was forced to tag along. You would think that since it was the first day of this whole ordeal Four would have not made plans with his plans, but no. I am no reason to change or mess with his social life.

They dragged me to this place called the pit. Well maybe dragged is a bit of an exaggeration, but who cares. When I first asked where we were going and Four told me the pit I thought it was all some practical joke. You know, lets trick that loser girl Tris into thinking were going to this imaginary place with a weird name the pit and actually end up going to the movies.

After I called bullshit on him he explained that we were actually going to a place called the pit. I was still skeptical but it's not like it really mattered if I believed that we were going to this mysterious place called the pit. It's not like it would change our final destination. So I did what I always seem to do in life and just let things play out with no interruption from me.

We eventually arrived at this weird rock formation in the middle of nowhere. Now I don't use the phrase in the middle of nowhere lightly. We literally turned onto a dirt road off of the highway and drove a half hour on this suspicious road to arrive at this shit hole. At least it looked like a shit hole from the outside.

We walked into this random and well-hidden opening in the rock. Four and his friends were walking ahead of me talking about random shit that I honestly didn't give a fuck about. We proceeded to walk through this seemingly unending tunnel for probably five minutes. As we were walking I kept thinking that this is some joke. I mean why would any sane person go through all the trouble to get somewhere. It seemed impractical.

That was until we finally reached our destination. Before Four and his friends moved form blocking the tunnel exit they warned me to be careful and not try to commit suicide since apparently its happened one time too many. I was beginning to doubt their sanity. What kind of place are we at that has had so many suicides committed there that they needed to warn newcomers not to kill themselves.

After the group exited into whatever lays out of the tunnel, I cautiously stepped out of the tunnel. I found myself standing on a thin rock path with no handrail in a large pit. There is really no other way to describe it. I immediately understood why they called it the pit. It was truly amazing. The path I was standing on winded down the pit clinging to the sides. Off of the path there were shops, a tattoo parlor, hair salon, nail salon, market, and anything else you could imagine including a movie theatre.

While all of this was impressive, the centerpiece of sorts of the pit was the huge waterfall on one side. Four and his friends, I really should learn their names, were all standing by a railing next to the waterfall looking at me. I slowly approached them. One of them motioned for me to move faster so I sped up my pace and walked normally, embarrassed for some reason. Why should I care what they think of me?

"It's pretty amazing isn't it?" Four asks me.

I looked at him for a second to see if he was serious and he looked like he was so I just shrugged. Then one of his friends came over. Four started questioning her on her intentions, which I found extremely rude of him but that's not my problem. I did manage to learn her name though. It's Christina and she doesn't seem so bad. At least not as bad as Mr. Four.

"This is our go to place," she begins to explain to me, "It's not really crowded and its far away from the rest of our lives which is something all of us like about it. They also have some pretty cool stores for when you're ready for a make over. Not that I don't like the way you dress or anything it's just that it doesn't really show off you're figure at all. And most importantly the chasm, which is what the waterfall is called, gives this place a cool feel. Along with the fact that we're in a pit in the middle of a rock structure in the middle of nowhere. Sorry for rambling. Anyways, we all d our homework at this café in the pit so were going to head down there now just so you know. Oh and this is a daily occurrence."

Wow! She can talk a lot. I'm not sure how I should feel about her wanting to give me a make over but I can tell you it's not gonna happen. The one thing that she said that I couldn't get out of my head though is how they all like it because they can get away from the rest of their lives. What do they have to escape?

Four POV

As usual, the gang is going to the pit after school. I don't really want to bring Tris to the pit because I feel like she won't appreciate it and will ruin the escape that is the pit for me. I don't have a choice though cause 1. The group is making me take her and 2. I wouldn't miss a trip to the pit for anything and Tris and I have to stick together.

Tris asked me where we were going so I told her the pit hoping that would be the end of the conversation, but it wasn't. She called bullshit on me thinking I was making up the pit. God could she just shut up. I really don't want her to mess this up for me. I explain to her that the pit is a real place that we were actually going to.

I could see the suspicion on her face as I turned onto the dirt road that takes you to the pit. The suspicion only grew as we pulled up in front of the rock structure that houses the pit. Once we entered the tunnel that leads to the pit me, Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn walked together talking about how our last paint ball game ended. Tris was just walking behind us obviously trying to tune out what we were saying.

Once we reached the tunnel exit we all turned around to face Tris and Zeke gave her the whole be safe and don't kill yourself speech. We all walked over to stand by the chasm and watch Tris see the pit for the first time. It really is impressive and you can see shock written all over Tris' face.

Finally she turns and slowly starts walking towards us. Uriah beckons for her to move faster so she starts to walk faster and finally makes it to us. I make some comment about the beauty of the pit or something like that and she stares at me for a few seconds. After she finally concludes that I wasn't tricking her or something, she shrugs.

Christina comes over and I begin to question what her intentions are. After allowing Christina to "introduce" Tris to the pit, I stand with everyone else waiting for Tris to be ready to go to the café.


	8. Chapter 8

Tris POV

After pondering over what Christina told me, I reached a few conclusions. One, at least Christina seems to want to be friends with me for some reason given that she said she wanted to give me a make over. Then again, that could just be because she's going to have to be seen with me and doesn't want my wardrobe affecting her image. She doesn't seem that shallow though so I'm gonna go with the first option.

Two, I think I may be able to survive this experiment if I just stick to hanging out with Christina and not the others, especially Four. I don't get how someone so nice like Christina can be friends with someone so monotonous like Four.

My third and final conclusion was that there is something each of them is hiding. I have no idea what it is except for a slight hint at what part of Fours problem is. They're all actors. I used to be jealous of the actors, but after seeing how they actually have to go somewhere so far away to hide I'm not sure being an actors as good as it used to seem.

Then I realized that everyone was standing waiting for me to join them so I quickly stood up and slipped behind, feeling guilty for holding them up. It's a weird feeling for me. Feeling bad for something I did because of other people. And it's for the populars too. What's happening to me?

They all started walking down on the narrow and dangerous looking paths towards where all the shops are. After walking for about 5 minutes we finally arrive at this little café. They all enter except for Christina who waited for me since I fell a bit behind given that I'm not used to walking on these paths.

Once I arrive at Christina, she tells to just go sit with the others because she's picking up the snacks and drinks today. I was about to tell her not to get me anything but she pushed me into the little café before I could say anything.

I took a second to look around at the café before heading over to the tables Fours friends pushed together. The café was basically just a hole carved into the rock. The walls were just rock with different posters hung up advertising different fights which I'm assuming take place in the ring I saw on the floor of the pit. All the furniture was black including the counter. The display case was made out of glass with black trim. It actually looked pretty cool.

I must have been standing looking around for a bit too long because I hear someone yell, "Tris, over here!"

I turn to look at who the voice belongs to and I see one of Fours friends who has had his arm around this girl the whole time beckoning for me to come join them. When I finally arrive he pats the open seat next to him making it very clear he wants me to sit there.

After I take a seat, he starts introducing everyone at the table. He informs me that his name is Uriah and his girlfriend is Marlene. Then there's brother Zeke and Zeke's girlfriend Shauna. Then there's Lynn and Will who is apparently Christina's boyfriend.

They're certainly an interesting group to say the least. Uriah keeps telling me about how amazing the cake is here and about how he thinks I'll make a great dauntless whatever the fuck that means. I figure I'll just ask Christina later. I do however ask about the fight posters covering the walls. That certainly sparks a conversation. Everyone except Four seems to have something to say.

I get asked if I fight to which I answer no to only be told, "Not yet anyways." I also get informed that there is a fight every week on Saturday. They come and watch the fight and them hang out at the pit afterwards most weeks. I then get told that I have to come with them. Yay! Not.

Then Christina returns followed by a long line of wait staff and everyone, mainly Uriah, seem to go crazy. What has Ms. Matthews gotten me into?

Four POV

After Christina left Tris alone to her thoughts and rejoined us, we all were standing there for a few minutes. I'm not sure what she's thinking but she seems to be deep in thought. It's a bit creepy that I'm just watching her think but for some reason I can't take my eyes off her.

She's made it pretty clear that she doesn't like me and wants nothing to do with me. Not that I'm surprised. I mean, first I was extremely late the first time we met and forgot that I was even supposed to meet her, not that she knows that. On top of that, I'm an abused kid who is scared of his father. And I don't open up to anybody except my friends and all they know is that I don't get along with my dad. They have no clue the extent that it actually goes.

Then there's Tris. Sure she seems to have her own problems but there is no way they're as bad or fucked up as mine. Maybe she's introverted and tries with all her effort to be ignored but she seems to have her life together. Other than the fact that she's obviously depressed and has other problems. Okay, maybe she isn't so lucky. That doesn't change the fact that she obviously hates me.

Tris finally gets up and joins us and we head down to the café. It's a bit of a walk to the café and Tris begins to fall behind since she's not used to walking on the Pits unique paths.

All of us except for Tris and Christina head into the café and start to arrange the tables like we normally do. I believe Christina's telling Tris to come and join us in here while she gets the food and drinks. Dauntless cake and milk. Nice and simple.

Tris enters the café and notices us. She then proceeds to look around for a little while. Uris patience finally runs out and he yells out to Tris. He then beckons Tris to the tables and pats the open seat next to him so she'll sit there and sit there she does.

Uri takes the liberty of introducing everyone at the table to Tris. And being Uriah he goes on about the cake. I swear he's addicted to the stuff. He also mentions how he thinks Tris will make a good dauntless. No one had explained to Tris about how, since she'll be hanging out with us, she will have to join our group, the dauntless. I managed to see the confusion flicker on her face when Uri mentioned it but it didn't stay there for long.

Tris decides to ask about the posters, which unleashes hell among my friends. They ask her if she fights, and she doesn't. Lynn decided to make the off handed comment, "Not yet anyways." Of course Lynn would say that. Thankfully Tris doesn't seem to think much of it.

Zeke informs Tris of our Saturday plans in which we watch the fight and then spend the day hanging out at the Pit. Marlene and Shauna chime in that Tris has to join us this weekend. Tris doesn't seem too thrilled about that.

Then Christina heads over with the wait staff holding our food in a line. All of my friends start freaking out because we only get this much cake on special occasions. I guess Christina saw Tris being with us as a special event. I can't wait to see how Tris reacts to the whole show they put one. It will certainly be interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

Tris POV

After Christian sits down, all of the lights go out in the café. Then this loud, obnoxious rock music starts blaring from the speakers and these random strobe lights turn on. What type of café is this?

The waiters begin to circle the table holding their covered trays. The lights reflecting off of the silver trays actually cause a pretty cool effect. The whole scene was definitely impressive. As cool as it was though, I really hope they don't do this whole shebang every time because I'm starting to get a headache and honestly that just makes my view on the world even darker. Not something you want when you're in the wall of a giant pit you could easily jump into and commit suicide.

As appealing as that sounds, I know that realistically it's not an option. I still need to complete some purpose in this life and once I've at least accomplished that I will die. Plain and simple. Anyways…back to the show at hand.

After the waiters circled the table a few more times, the strobe lights turned off and the normal lights came back on. The music returned to its original alternative songs at a more manageable volume. Most importantly though, our table is now surrounded by cake. I have no idea how we're supposed to eat all of that cake, but judging by the crazed look on Uriah's face it will definitely be accomplished.

Uriah began reaching for a slice when Christina shrieked, "Uriah! The honored guest gets to pick their slice first!"

Uriah shrank back into his seat mumbling incomprehensible words probably mocking or complaining about Christina or this "honored guest." I have no idea who it could possibly be seeing as everyone in the café looks like they've been here hundreds of times before. I got jerked back into reality by Christina telling me to pick slice I want.

"But what about the honored guest?" I asked confused since all of the pieces were still there.

Everyone at the table started cracking up and it took me a second to realize they were laughing at me. I knew something like this would happen. I mean why would the cool kids, even if they're all actors, be so welcoming to me, the shit bag of the school. That's what I get for thinking for even a second that I could maybe fit in with them. It's impossible for someone as fucked up as me to be friends with anyone, actors or not.

While in my own self-pity party, I miss Christina telling me something. It's not until I feel someone shaking me that I reenter reality. I begin to stand and leave since I'm obviously not wanted here. Fuck Ms. Matthews's stupid experiment. I'm not going to force myself to deal with anymore shit. Before I can even start walking towards the exit, someone grabs my arm, keeping me form being able to move.

"Tris, **you** are the guest of honor. We ordered all of this extra cake and had the waiters perform the cake dance to welcome you into dauntless initiation. You're now gonna start training to become one of us, a dauntless. We've been waiting for the right time to try and get you to come here to the Pit with us for a long time, but it never seemed right. Then the dickhead Four over there told us that you guys were being forced into study buddies, classmates, and friends. We took that as a chance to have you become a dauntless. Please sit down, enjoy some cake and listen to us," Christina explained to me.

Wow. That was literally the only thought in my mind. That is until my brain kicked in again. Then my brain was flooded with thoughts. Are they serious? Why would they want me? That also explained the whole "you'll make a good dauntless thing" from earlier and is fighting part of training? Or did they call it initiation? God, shit just got so much more complicated. Then the giant thought of the day comes up, will I have to associate with them at school.

I then realize that everyone is staring at me waiting for me to sit back down and choose a piece of cake. I figure that I can deal with the whole school problem later and sit down. As for my cake, I select a slice of red velvet with cream cheese frosting. As soon as my slice is in front of me, it becomes a free for all with everyone trying to get their favorite type.

While we're all eating our cake, and yes we ended up eating all of it, I learned a lot about their daily afternoon plans here. Once they get here, they come down here, to the café, and order one slice of chocolate dauntless cake for each person and a pitcher of milk to share. They all share their school horror stories from the day while eating their cake.

After everyone finishes their cake, they each go to their assigned apartment to work on homework, unless they're working on a project with another member of the group, studying with another member of the group, or are an initiate, it is called initiation, like me who goes to the dorms to study. Apparently you don't get assigned an apartment until you become a "member." I have to work with Four on all of our homework though, so we will work in his apartment.

After homework, there is training. For them that means practicing fighting, shooting, or knife throwing. For me and my instructor that day, it means putting me through training. Then we go to someone's apartment and play a game or talk and listen to music or watch a movie or TV or some other random, lazy activity.

On school nights, kids aren't allowed to spend the night at the Pit so they all drive back to their houses. On other nights though, they'll spend the night in their apartments. This will either be a great thing that might help me find meaning in life or it might cut the final string keeping me from giving up. Only time will tell.

Four POV

The lights go out and music starts blaring just like they do every time it's someone's birthday or some shit. This is actually the first time we've done this with the strobe lights but I think they're a nice touch. The waiters begin to circle the table as they always do. After they go around a few times, they finally put their trays down.

The lights and music return to normal and as per tradition Uriah reaches to try and steal the first piece of cake. This time Christina yells at Uriah because the first piece of cake after the show goes to the guest of honor. Today that is Tris. I don't think Tris realizes this though.

That thought is validated by Tris asking who the guest of honor is. We all start laughing at how clueless Tris is right now. Tris took that the wrong way though. She zones into her own little world and gets this worried look on her face. Christina tries to tell Tris that she is the guest of honor. Tris doesn't seem to hear her though so Christina starts to shake Tris.

Something seems to click to Tris and she abruptly stands up and looks like she's about to try and leave. Before Tris makes it anywhere, Christina grabs her arm and keeps her from going anywhere. She then continues to explain how Tris is the guest of honor, again might add. Christina also explains the whole "Why we want you and how Tris is now starting her dauntless initiation.

We were supposed to tell her as a group later but I guess telling her now works just as well. Tris zones out, yet again. Why does she do that so much? We were all just sitting there starring at her for like two minutes until she regained her composure. Tris sat down quickly and choose a piece of red velvet cake. The red velvet cake is quite good but the chocolate is much better. She will figure this out later on though since normally we just get chocolate cake.

Tris seems a bit shocked at the free for all that ensues for the cake but to us it's pretty normal. Marlene and Shauna proceed to explain our normal afternoon schedule to Tris while me and Zeke talk about random things like we normally do. Everyone's finished but Tris seems to be in her own world once again. I guess we will wait for Tris to return before escaping to the apartments.


	10. Chapter 10

Tris POV

My first impression of Fours apartment was bland. It had the necessities, a bed, a dresser, small kitchen, and two doors that I assume lead to a bathroom and a closet. He also has a simple black desk. Definitely not what I expected from the famous Four.

We sat down on his bed to do our homework since there was barely room for one at Fours poor excuse of a desk. Luckily for us we didn't get mush homework today so it only takes us about a half hour to complete our assignments. We started out by completing our boring math assignment on quadratics. Ugh! We've literally been learning the same three topics on repeat this year in math. Of course, though, Four is still struggling with this basic concept. After reteaching his majesty this concept, we moved on to our reading assignment for English and the map project for history.

The homework was completed and I had nothing to do, so I put in my headphones. I figured since the group wasn't meeting up again for an hour and a half, I would take some time to relax before my first day of training. I had just gotten comfortable when I feel a soft bundle hit me in the side of the head.

"What the hell!?" I screamed at Four. If you haven't caught on, I don't like to be disturbed once I enter my own little bubble.

"Get changed. I'm your trainer for today and we're gonna get an early start," replied Four in his obnoxious monotone.

Great. So much for some relaxing me time. Now I get to do learn how to be violent instead. Grudgingly, I walk through the door Four points to, which luckily ends up being the bathroom. If I was pissed about having to change, then I was burning when I saw what I had to wear. I had on these extremely tight, dark red exercise leggings and a black sports bra. No shirt. I tried to get a shirt from Four, but my efforts proved to be futile. I have to walk out like this with my hideous body exposed to all of these strangers who are totally going to judge me.

I will never be able to make it here because I'm too small. I'm too weak. I'm not brave. I'm not pretty. I'm not smart. I'm not wanted. I'm not needed. I have absolutely no reason to be here and they will be able to see that. All of them will se the little piece of shit I am. How fucked up I am.

I can't believe I let myself believe that I could actually have a chance of having friends. Of belonging somewhere. I always fool myself into thinking that I've excepted that I'm nothing and that I'm ok with that when I'm really not. When secretly I hold on to the hope that I will find somewhere I belong. I give up I really do. I know I'm all anti-suicide, but at the same time, I'm a fake in every way shape and form. Time has been so cruel to me. I've been through so much shit for 16 years it isn't even funny.

I used to be a semi-normal happy girl. I had a great life with a whole family. My life seemed perfect, at least from the outside. What people couldn't see was how my best friend and I played fucked up childhood games. While most kids played house or princesses, we played being tortured and publicly humiliated. Fun right!

Well that fun lasted for two years before she moved away. Bye my only friend. The only person I could talk too. That's when I started gong downhill. I couldn't make new friends and that caused me to take an honest look at myself. That one glance was enough to terrify me. I started to see everything that was wrong with me. Physically and emotionally. It only got worse from there until I reached where I am today, the lowest of the low. Contemplating suicide, my old never do this and my new reality. I just can't handle this anymore.

I'm sorry world. I'm sorry I couldn't fulfill what you had planned for me. I'm sorry for being such a fuck up. I'm sorry for being so weak. I'm sorry for not being good enough. Please forgive me.

Then I grabbed Fours razor from the shower and made two deep slashes. One on each wrist. I saw the blood running out and I thought my final thought.

I'm sorry world. You know I had already failed you. And I apologize to whomever's future I just ruined.

Four POV

I had though the day had been going pretty well. I had some difficulty with the math homework, but Tris managed to explain it to me. After that the rest of our assignments were easy and quick.

Since Tris is an initiate, she needs to train as much as possible so I grabbed the clothes Christina had left me for Tris. Tris had her headphones in so I just threw the clothes at her and hoped for the best. That's definitely not what I got. Tris wasn't too happy about having clothes chucked at her head but still went into the bathroom to change.

A minute later she's screaming at me for a shirt. After informing her that I have no shirt for her everything goes silent. Eventually I hear what sounds like crying coming from the bathroom, but I choose to let her have her privacy and pretend I didn't hear anything. I was about to put my head phones in when I heard a loud crash from the bathroom.

Immediately I was banging on the door, but there was no response so I just barged in. What I saw is still engrained in my brain today. There on the floor was Tris lying in a pool of her own blood.

Shit.


	11. Chapter 11

Tris POV

It's so peaceful here. There are no distractions, no obnoxious people to deal with. I'm finally where I belong. The land of the inbetweeners. The place between death and life. You either leave here and head back to your hell of a life back in reality or you get to disappear into the dark, calm world of death. There is a mix of souls here. You see, though there are no obnoxious people, there are other souls. These souls are split into two groups- those who are dying naturally and those who asked to be here in a sense.

I fall into the second of these two categories. Now obviously I have nothing to live for. Dying now would prohibit me from creating connections with the _great _group of actors with who I have been forced to become acquainted with. Christina, Uriah, Will, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke, and Lynn will all be put through so much suffering if I don't die this time. They'll be there to "support me through this difficult time." Total bull shit.

This isn't just a period. My feelings of hopelessness, worthlessness, and everything else that is not healthy to feel, including suicide, will never disappear. Yet people don't seem to realize that this is who I am. These emotions make me who I am. My life sucks, yes, but I'm not going to get another one. I always thought that everyone had a purpose, but I was wrong. Nothing in this world is perfect. Not the landscape. Not the weather. Not the governments. Not the economy. Not the social ranks. Not the architecture. Not the technology. Not the environment. Not the animals. Not the fungi. Not the plants. Not the bacteria. Not the viruses. Not the people. Especially not the people.

My thinking that everyone was here for a reason clearly demonstrated my insanity. I was a fuck up from the start. I was never meant to be here, but a mistake occurred and I ended up alive on this planet with no purpose. It explains a lot if you think about it. Though you don't have too because I plan on laying it out for you.

I'm a stupid little girl who pretends to be mediocre in school so as not to draw attention to herself. That's what being the dumb kid does; it draws attention to you. I managed to get by in school.

I'm also, surprisingly, not social. Shocker, I know. Ever since she who shall not be names moved away, I managed to not have any friends. My main goal since kindergarten has been to blend into the background. Don't draw attention to yourself. My number one rule. And I managed to abide by that rule until Ms. Matthews decided I needed a study buddy. Through this study buddy I encountered the rest of the group. The group that is the reason why I need to die. I can't go unpunished for breaking my number one rule. I must die before I hurt them anymore.

On top of all of that, I'm the ugliest piece of shit you will ever see. I'm broken, shattered, unfixable. I am extremely needy. I need to be alone. I need to belong. Somewhere. Anywhere. I make the world a worse place to be. I bring everyone around me down.

I apoligize world. I apoligize for my role in ruining you. I;m going to be gone soon, though. I won't miss you. You won't miss me. It will be a fairly clean break. Please send someone to the Dauntless to help fill the small bullet wound I caused. Please let it be someone who is worthy enough to be in their presence and someone who will be able to deal with Four. That's all I ask as payment for the hell I have been through due to your mistake. Thank you and, hopefully, bye.


	12. Chapter 12

Four POV

My heart literally stopped beating and my mind went blank. The scene in front of me looked quite similar to one I had been in before. Yes, this was self-inflicted while mine had been cause by my dear father, Marcus, and the cuts in different locations, but they were similar enough. Similar enough to cause me to flashback. Similar enough for me to start having a panic attack.

The only thought that was going through my head was Marcus. Marcus. Marcus. Marcus. His only job is to make my life a living hell. He destroyed me, disrupted my schoolwork and is now going after my friends. I have nothing. He took everything from me. First my mother and little sister and now my friends. Why? What have I done to deserve this?

Next thing I know, Christina is running into the bathroom and I'm on the floor curled up in a ball. I must have collapsed during my attack. I look back at Christina and see the blood drained from her face. I follow her gaze and that's when I remember what triggered all of this. Tris.

"Chris, go get everyone and bring them down to the infirmary, I'm going to bring Tris down."

In what would have been comical if we weren't in such a tragic situation currently, Chris snapped out of her daze, spun on her heels, and was sprinting out of the room. I then cautiously picked up Tris bridal style and started running to the infirmary while trying to keep Tris still.

Though there are only two floors between my apartment and the infirmary, it felt like miles. Tris was bleeding profusely and I had no idea how much time she had left. I just kept praying that we could save her. It was my fault, anyways. I made her wear those clothes. I refused to give her a shirt. I'm the reason she is even at the Pit in the first place. If I hadn't dragged her into this group, she wouldn't possibly be dead right now. Think on the bright side though, right?

After I barged through the infirmary doors, a nurse ran up to me and started yelling for a stretcher and doctors for Tris. It all became a blur and the next thing I remember is waking up in one of the extremely uncomfortable red waiting room chairs. At first I was disoriented and then it all came rushing back to me. Tris, cutting, infirmary. I slowly got up and walked over to the nurse's desk on the opposite side of the room.

"Can you tell me what's going on with Tris, the girl I brought in?" I asked the nurse there.

"Um… let me check. She suffered from severe blood loss and is currently still unconscious. It's not clear yet whether or not she will wake up yet. I'm sorry sir."

"And what about my friends? They were supposed to meet me down here."

"There was a group who came by and inquired about Ms. Prior. They left about two hours ago."

That was what made me check my watch and learn the time. 8:00. I was supposed to be home by 7. I'm fucked.

Immediately I rushed out of the infirmary and sprinted through the compound to my car. Putting on my coat while unlocking the car, I jumped in and immediately speed off towards my house. It takes 45 minutes without traffic to get from the Pit to my house, and with my luck, there was traffic. I ended up not getting home until close to 9. I'm dead.

Dreadfully, I got out and locked my car and began the death march to the front door. I opened the door as close to silently as possible. I was praying to whatever higher power there might be that Marcus would be passed out drunk. No such luck.

"Where were you? And why is there blood on your shirt? You were misbehaving again weren't you, you little shit? I do so much for you and all I ask in return is that you have dinner ready for me and are home by 7. That's not too much to ask. Yet you can't manage to do that for your dear old daddy? Are you really so cruel as to treat the person to whom you owe your life to like this? You are disgrace. This dick I'm looking at can't be my son. You must be an imposter, so I'm going to teach you a lesson. This is for your own good," Marcus rambled drunkenly.

And now here comes hell. He undid his belt and brought it up to strike me, while I cowered back. He gave me the same look he does every time before striking me and I comply the same way I do every time. I get on my knees with my back towards him.

"Let's add to that beautiful blood design on your shirt. Make some art, huh? You are lucky I do things like this for you. That I instill important values on you. It's all for your own good."

And then the belt struck and my back felt on fire. I could feel the blood dripping from the whip mark. That lash was followed by 19 others, whom all left my black as bloody pulp. Then he decided that just hitting my back wasn't enough. That it was no longer entertaining. No longer "teaching me a lesson." Nope, I needed to feel even more pain.

He walked around so he was now in front of me and pulled my head up. He then proceeded to pull out a knife and cut my face and arms. I had gashes on my cheeks, my forehead, and covering my arms. I was losing a lot of blood and quickly. Everything became blurry and there were dots appearing on the edge of my vision. I was literally lying in a pool of my own blood, much like Tris was earlier. My last thought before everything went black was that maybe the world wanted both us gone and that's why it decided to pair us up and kill us the same day.


	13. Chapter 13

Christina POV

All of us, and by us I mean me, Four, Tris, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, and Lynn, were supposed to meet in the training room to help out Four with Tris' first day of training. After waiting about 5 minutes for them to arrive at the training room, we made a group decision to send someone to go find them, and since I've gotten the closest to Tris out of all of us, I was the one nominated to go.

Now I know my way around here like the back of my hand, so it only took my about 30 seconds to reach Four's apartment running, but those 30 seconds still feel like they took way too long. The first strange thing was that Four didn't answer his door so I had to resort to heading down the hall and getting the spare that is kept in Zekes apartment. Zeke never locks his door, so it wasn't that much of a difficulty.

After finally gaining entrance to Four's apartment, I was met with a horrific sight. All of the blood immediately left my face while I sprinted into the bathroom. There was Four curled into a ball on the floor with Tris unconscious and profusely bleeding lying right next to him. I must have zoned out whilst starring at Tris because the next thing I comprehended was Four telling me to gather the others and bring them all to the infirmary where he was going to bring Tris.

Almost simultaneously, I snapped out of whatever trance I was in, spun around, and sprinted out of the apartment and to the training room. What I had just previously witnessed still not fully sunken in. I reached the training room in record time and completely winded. The only words I could get out were, "infirmary…Tris…now," before collapsing against the wall, all of the physical and emotional fatigue hitting me at once.

I had just witnessed a suicide attempt that may or may not be successful. A suicide attempt that could have been avoided if we hadn't brought Tris here. A suicide attempt that was at least partially my fault. A suicide attempt that could have been caused my choice of a training outfit. What type of an idiot gives a girl who clearly isn't very confidant clothes like that to wear, Chris? Why do you have to be such an idiot?

"Hey Chris, look at me. This isn't your fault, ok? You have to believe me. Right now Tris needs us to be there for her and wish for her recovery and survival. Tris is a really troubled girl who has been through more than her fair share of obstacles in her life and this is just another one of them. And after she makes it past this obstacle, she's going to have all of us to help her through the rest, ok? So let's wipe these tears off of your face and go down to check on Tris in the infirmary."

It's times like these when I remember just how much I love Will. And so because of this, I wiped the tears off my face with my sleeve, grabbed Wills outstretched hand, and slowly rose back up to my feet. I was still really unsteady on my feet, so Will allowed me to lean on him while we slowly made our way to the infirmary where I presumed to others already were.

Upon our arrival, I saw Four asleep in one of the waiting room chairs while the others were talking to the nurse who was on desk duty. I wanted to go check on Four, but Will was already heading towards the others so I decided to just follow Will for now and check on Four later. It's a good thing I made that decision too because right after Will and I joined the group, the nurse announced Tris' condition.

"So your friend has suffered from severe blood loss and were not sure if she's going to wakeup. We plan on transferring her to a real hospital if she doesn't wake up in the next six hours. If you would like, I could take one of your phone numbers and contact you when she wakes up and if she doesn't, when we transfer her."

Glances were shared between all of us before Zeke finally spoke up.

"While I feel as if we should give you Four's number, he's the most unstable of all of us right now, so I really feel as if you should give her your number, Christina."

While I agree with Zeke that Four isn't stable enough to be the one contacted, am I? Then again, out of everyone other than Four, she would feel the most comfortable with me there first, right? Well then I guess it's been decided.

"Where should I write it down?" I asked the nurse.

She then proceeded to hand me a sticky note that I quickly jotted down my number on before walking over to the sitting are and taking a seat next to Four. Will took the seat on the other side of me and began to soothingly rub my back before leaning over and quietly whispering in my ear, "Chris it's getting late. We have to go. Zekes already tried to wakeup Four, but he seems to be completely dead to the world right now so we're gonna leave him here, ok?"

I nodded my head, not able to form a word. This time Will decided to just pick me up and carry me back up to the parking lot which was probably a pretty good idea considering I'm not sure how far I would have made it walking. I must have fallen asleep during the car ride and Will must have brought me up to my room because next thing I know I woke up in my bed to my cell ringing.

"Hello?" I asked, sleep still heavily lacing my voice.

"This is Sophia from the Dauntless Infirmary and I'm calling to let you know that Beatrice Prior is being transferred to Downtown Chicago hospital. She is still unconscious."

That knocked the tiredness from my body. I quickly thanked the nurse, I think she said her name was Sophia, grabbed my keys, and ran out to my car to drive to the hospital. My first priority was getting there and checking in on Tris, I can call the others after I get there. At least that's what I thought before I saw a completely cut up and heavily bleeding Four being brought into the ER. It was a gruesome sight that almost caused me to pass out.

Once I was back in complete consciousness, I pulled out my phone and sent a group text to everyone telling them to get their asses to the hospital as soon as possible. Why does this all have to happen now?


	14. Chapter 14

Tris POV

In this strange but wonderful place, it is impossible to keep track of time. I could have been there for five minutes or three years and it would have felt the same. It feels like an infinity. Though eventually that infinity comes to end, either in death or life, so I guess technically it's not an infinity. I've been told I was living in this peaceful world for three weeks. Three weeks of relief before the repercussions began.

Reemerging from the land of misfit toys was a shock. It felt as if my whole mind had been ripped apart and put back together in less than a second. All of the sudden I saw brightness, white, blurs, nothing quite clear and all a huge shock. And the voices. All of these loud, obnoxious voices closing in on me from all sides yelling with blank sound. My instinct was to curl into a ball, but I found my body too weak to do even that simple task.

Gradually things came back into focus. I realized the brightness was from the light by my feet, and the white was the ceiling tiles. The blurs were the shadows of all the people surrounding my room and the voices them all celebrating that I was now aware of this cruel world. The first thought in my head was why are there people here? No one should care whether or not I live or die. And if they do care, they should want me dead like I do. They shouldn't be happy that I awake. Yet there they were.

Before I could get a good look at any of them to figure who the hell was waiting for me to recover, they all suddenly left the room. That made more sense to me. They must have mistaken me for someone else and then left once they realized they had made a mistake. What occurred next though was what most confusing for me.

A person entered my room, who I realized was a doctor once they had reached my side.

"Hello Beatrice, welcome back to the world of the conscious mind. Your friends will be back here in a second, I just wanted to talk to you alone for a few minutes," the doctor began.

Before he could finish his thought I interrupted him explaining how I had no friends. In response he laughed and corrected his statement to the large group of people my age who have visited me everyday since I've been here. He then continued his lecture.

"Anyways, as I was saying, I wanted to talk privately with you about what we plan to do to hopefully prevent us from being in this situation."

"So how you're going to kill me?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope, how we're going to make you want to live again. We were originally planning to keep you here for about a month and begin you on medication and therapy. However, the people who have been visiting you explained that you have ties to the dauntless, so we are instead going to release you to their infirmary where they will decide on a treatment plan. Does that sound ok Beatrice?"

"Just dandy," I responded sarcastically.

The doctor once again laughed and bid his goodbye before exiting the room. As soon as he stepped out, the group of people who had earlier been in my room, whom I now identified as Fours group of friends reentered. There was one key person missing though and that was his royal highness himself.

Christina was the one who ended up standing next to my head so I turned my head slightly and questioned her on Four's absence. She seemed nervous to tell me but eventually launched into her explanation. To say it was shocking was an understatement. I knew that Four had some issue and that was why he had the scars on his back, but his story goes way beyond what my imagination had conjured up.


End file.
